<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter She'll Never See by Bookdragon1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128583">A Letter She'll Never See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon1013/pseuds/Bookdragon1013'>Bookdragon1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief touch on suicidal thoughts, Gen, Homesickness, Letters, Light Angst, No beta - too busy committing arson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon1013/pseuds/Bookdragon1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Wild writes to Flora in a moment of homesickness, complete with description of his Hyrule and brief mention of shenanigans.</p>
<p>Edit: It has now become a multi-chapter fic! This shall be letters that Flora and Wild write to each other, but the other doesn't actually get to READ it...at least, not yet...</p>
<p>Set in the time of Wild's LU adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Another little oneshot to enjoy :D<br/>pffft no this is DEFINITELY NOT procrastination, in fact, it was for the LU discord weekly prompt #95! Breath of the Wild week!</p>
<p>Uh, miiight wanna mention that there is a brief mention of suicidal thoughts but it’s not bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Zelda (Flora?), </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was fun. I got to make a huge bonfire in honor of the Summer Solstice. I also made a really big meal and we stayed up nearly all night just celebrating. I...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wish you were there. I wish you could have been with us as Warriors and Legend got too drunk and started a fistfight. I wish you could have seen the look on Time’s face when Hyrule and I disappeared into the woods and came back with grass stains galore (we went shield surfing under the brilliant, fat moon). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest? I miss our Hyrule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I miss the soft breeze with the magic imbued into every fiber of our world, rustling my hair and stirring the wilderness around me. I miss the chirps of birds and other wildlife. I miss the playful laughter of Koroks hidden within the shivering leaves of the trees. I miss...the sun, filtering through the forest top, warming my face and glimmering on the lakes with crystal clear water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I miss the peaceful melancholy of the ruins, even. I’d take the horrendous snores of a Hinox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get some of that in the other’s Hyrules, but it isn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It isn’t the wild that practically raised me. And...and you’re not in these other Hyrules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re my best friend, you know that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know why I’m writing this. I doubt you’ll ever see it, because there is no way I’ll willingly share this with you or anyone else, and there’s a good chance this letter will be ruined before we even </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>to our Hyrule again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose I’m just writing it to...vent? I’m not sure. Four taught me how to write with an actual pen and paper again, which brought back a memory of writing letters before the Calamity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I keep wondering who those letters were for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My family? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friends? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore. They’re all dead, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is rising now. (Yes, I stayed up all night.) I would describe it for you, but...it’s nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>as beautiful as the ones at home. There are no brilliant streaks of gold and pink like some divine painter’s hand placed them there, no fluffy clouds or a magnificent ombre from twilight to dawn. It’s simply the sun peeking out of the horizon. It doesn’t bring on the relief, the joy at another day passing by in relative safety. I think...I think sunrises are a little more special in our Hyrule. The others don’t stop to watch the sun climb, some even scoff at the wonder that’s apparently on my face. But I do it anyway, because sometimes the promise of another wonderful sunrise was what kept me...what kept me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>on my journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What am I even writing? Why am I admitting the thoughts of death that sometimes swirled in my head, like leaves in a breeze? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If we’re being honest, sometimes they still whisper in my mind. If it weren’t for Mipha’s Grace…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is definitely NO way you’re reading this. I’m just spewing my thoughts onto this page (which is stained and wrinkled from all our travels, sorry about the reading quality, though you won’t even be reading this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what am I saying—</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and no one wants to hear that. Ugh, I’m simply a mess. I’ll have to do some more exploring to clear my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps I’ll just toss this in the fire. The words burned away, no corporeal eyes able to see what I’ve written here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else to say? </span>
  <span>I guess I’m just homesick. Writing this letter helped though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Time is waking up, so I better go. It was nice, writing this. Made me feel a little closer to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How are you, anyways? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link (Wild) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If Only He Could See This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A letter Flora writes to Wild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHA you thought the last chapter would be it, didn't you? </p>
<p>Sike. </p>
<p>I didn't...MEAN....for this to become a full-on-thing...buuut-</p>
<p>Now I'm making this a full-on-thing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started keeping a journal again, but quickly realized they were simply becoming letters to you. So I decided to do just that, and begin writing letters for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do not know if you will ever get to see this, but my hope is that we may see each other again. We did not have nearly enough time together after the defeat of the Calamity, and now with your constant travel with these other Heroes of Courage, we have hardly been able to talk in the past six months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If I am to be honest, this does not sit well with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fought for a hundred years to see Hyrule flourish once again, and I had in mind</span>
  <span>—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamt</span>
  </em>
  <span>—that we would see our kingdom’s prosperous return </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And yet that has not been the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is alright, though, the Goddess herself placed you on this path, so how could you possibly refuse? And I am glad that you have found the Heroes of Courage to be dear friends, that you have people you can rely on and trust. It is good to see you happy, in the few times I am able. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose the point of this is to convey how I miss you. Before the Calamity you were so reserved, I hardly knew you despite traveling across Hyrule together. Now that we truly can bond, or at least, we used to be able to before you left…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look forward to when we can further our friendship. It has been a blessing to have someone as supportive, encouraging, and courageous as you in my life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for news with the kingdom, I have officially been able to open up trade with the four other Races of Hyrule, and we are working on rebuilding Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. For the time being I have established my base in Hateno Village with Purah. Things are going smoothly, but being the Princess has...never truly been my passion. I find myself longing to bury myself in research, hoping with all my might to be free of the responsibilities to the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that can never be the case, can it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have come to peace with this, I assure you. I am honored to aid my people. It...would only be nice, for once, to have something for myself. I find I have even less time than from Before the fall of Hyrule to put into being a scholar,  with all the political nonsense I have to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this how you felt on your journey? You freed the Divine Beasts and defeated Ganon so quickly after waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, and while you took some time to rediscover yourself and all that you loved… I watched as you put yourself wholeheartedly to the task of saving Hyrule and gave only afterthoughts to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>truly wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, I will admit, was troubling for me. I see similar conflicts in you as I see in myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You seem to have come out of your shell, though. A reassuring fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I also noticed how much you care for the wilds, and it has me wondering what the Hyrules of other eras have to offer in such things. Are their forests and meadows as untamed as ours? Do they hold similar flora and fauna, or is it a completely different ecosystem? I also wonder at the general populations. Our numbers have fallen so sharply from the Calamity...have these Hyrules lost similar numbers, or are they prosperous and bustling with Hylian life, like I hope for our Hyrule to one day be again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many questions with very few answers! When we can talk again, I must remember to ask you about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I must go. Purah is asking about a meeting with the New Champions, and what to plan for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You truly should be there, with us. For you are the last of the Old Champions left...and because I feel so much better with you at my side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With regards to the other Heroes of Courage,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love Flora...uwu</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A River of Thoughts & Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild writes a letter after things go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! It's been a while since I updated, so have a double update! </p>
<p>The angst levels m a y have risen. Also this is very short...wrote it in like twenty minutes so uh....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flora,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Hylia, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know where else to turn to, don’t know how to put this to words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fault. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t think, my hands are shaking, my eyes are burning. Goddess, I messed up. I messed up so bad. It wasn’t supposed to hurt anyone, it wasn’t supposed to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But...it did. I was desperate, didn’t think. I used Urbosa’s Fury without making sure anyone was in the range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Twilight is barely alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddess…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head is pounding. I haven’t been able to sleep for the past two days and we’ve been fighting our way out of the canyon all day. Hyrule is doing his best to keep Twilight from death’s edge, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...the most we can do is hope that he makes it until we reach the Great Fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hylia, this went so wrong, and it’s all my Goddess-damned fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not making any sense. I can’t think straight. I’m so sorry. It's like I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fail, over and over. First at the cost of my Kingdom, and now, at the cost of my friend and mentor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope that things are going better on your end. I really do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to keep watching Twilight’s condition. I don’t think I’ll be able to write anything else coherent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thing's aren't going in Wild's favor, but things aren't easy for Flora either!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short again....oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things have gone horribly wrong. The Blood Moons have resurfaced, and the Guardians that were previously destroyed came back and killed everyone working to rebuild the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All twenty of them, dead. I just got back from writing letters to their families. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one survivor, however. Purah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is gravely wounded. There is the very real possibility that she may lose her life, or the very least her arm. The Guardian laser hit her squarely in the shoulder, and it is a miracle her tiny body managed to survive such a blast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all feels so unreal. Another cruel twist of fate against us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To think, it was I who ordered them out there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link, I’m not sure if you remember this, but there was a saying my father was fond of. “Those who sacrifice nothing gain nothing. Any losses for the kingdom are wins for the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue to find the illogical flaws in this, this recent event only coming to prove my findings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is more bad news. Strange happenings have been reported: sinkholes, revealing large tunnel systems underneath Hyrule, smelling distinctly of Malice. Crops have been dying of strange diseases, bringing on an era of famine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things are not looking up for our new ‘prosperous era.’ Fate continues to deny us of our dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I truly hope that you are doing better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading! and pls, feedback and comments are always so great to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>